Behind Her Smile
by Lenin
Summary: There is something in Tohru¡¦s pass that only Hanajima and Uotani knows and they plan to keep it that way. But something happened and the two are forced to reveal it.


I got this idea while I was reading a fanfic. Anyway, it'll bother me to death if I don't write it. Here's the summary. There is something in Tohru's pass that only Hanajima and Uotani knows and they plan to keep it that way. But something happened and the two are forced to reveal it. 

The usual disclaimer. 

Sohma Shigure's residence… 

Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, Kagura, Ayame, Hatori and Hiro stared back at Hanajima and Uotani, the latter staring in disbelief back at the Sohma family while the former just stared back indifferently. 

"Uotani," Hanajima said in her monotonous tone. " Ah. I'll be on my way then, Hanajima. Make sure that they understand clearly, okay," Uotani told Hanajima, letting herself out. " When have I never done that," Hanajima muttered back. But Uotani had left already, not hearing her answer. " Hanajima-san, may we know why you told us to gather all our cousin and meet up with you and Uotani-san?" Yuki started to speak up first. 

" If you won't mind, why don't we all sit down first," Hanajima told them, sitting herself at the head of the table. They all comply quietly, curious as to what Hanajima has to say.

" First and for most, I would like to express my surprise from seeing you all. I never knew that you have this large cousin and that Tohru-chan knows all of you. Second, if any of you have a weak heart, I suggest that you leave at once." 

Silence… 

" Very well then. I cannot believe it that I will be telling you this, but then again, Tohru-chan would be extremely depress if we do not do so," Hanajima started saying. " Speaking of Tohru, where is she?" Momiji ask in his usual happy tone. " Tohru-chan is currently at Tokyo hospital in the ICU and in a critical condition," Hanajima answer with a straight face. The reaction of each Sohma is quiet amusing, despite the serious situation, Hanajima thought to herself. 

"NANI???!!" both Yuki and Kyou yelled out loud. Momiji started to cry while Hatsuharu with a concern face, held Momiji, trying to comfort him. Kisa fainted, caught by Hiro. Shigure instantly turned serious and the same goes with Ayame. Kagura's eyes went large staring in disbelief and Hatori started to stand up only to be stop by Hanajima. 

" Despite all of your amusing reactions, I would like to request everyone to calm down and keep quiet," Hanajima stated in a serious voice. Well, normally, some of the Sohma would not obey (Think of Kyou), but with all those waves in the background behind Hanajima, it is not hard for her to make them obey. They all quiet down and tried to calm themselves (Kisa regain consciousness). Stress on the "tried" part. 

" Thank you. I appreciate all of your cooperation. I would like to set a rule before I tell you why I came. I don't want anyone to ask any question until I am done." 

Everybody nodded his head. 

Nodding her head as well, Hanajima took a deep breath and started speaking. " Seven years ago, Tohru-chan was merely a nine-year-old girl, she meet a boy by the name of Toma. Toma was an orphan living with his mother's rich sister. I would not go into details on how Tohru-chan met Toma. 

Toma went wherever Tohru-chan, Uotani and I went. You could almost say that he fell in love with Tohru-chan, which people are fond of calling, love at first sight. It was obvious for everyone except for Tohru-chan. For reason I will not say, his dempa waves are not nice and Uotani doesn't like him. But we cannot tell him to go away because Tohru-chan would be sad. So, we let him follow us around. 

Tohru-chan had three older brothers. Lenin, Lenon and Silver, Lenin and Lenon are twins and are four years older then Tohru-chan, while Silver is only a year apart. The three brothers are very protective of Tohru. Wait, "very" would be an understatement. They are extremely protective of Tohru-chan. The three of them are also alarmed with the affection Toma was showing Tohru-chan. But then, it is not in their wish list to make Tohru-chan sad, so they let him be. 

Six months have passed and Toma grew more umm… obsess with Tohru. It alarmed us all. Lenin and Lenon took action and confronted Toma, telling him to leave Tohru-chan alone, never to see her again. Surprisingly, he did. He was missing for two months. I grew suspicious, not exactly believing that Toma would give up that easily. Toma, in my opinion, never gave up. He is even more stubborn then a mule, worst then Yuki-san and Kyou-san combined, no offense," Hanajima paused, looking at the two-said name. 

" None taken," Yuki said, but not smiling. " Yeah, whatever he said," Kyou told her in an irate voice. 

" Thank you. We watch Tohru-chan more closely then before, but we relax after another month." Hanajima took out a tape from her bag and face the Sohma, her face in a grimace form. " I will repeat, whoever among you has a weak heart, I strongly recommend for you to leave the room." Nobody stood up, everyone facing Hanajima. Hanajima sigh and pop the tape inside the VHS (don't ask where it came from). " We don't know who put a Video recorder inside the Honda's house, and we never did found out. This is the tape the day Toma returned." 

The T.V. flash with static, but then, a picture of three boys sitting in a living came into view. Two of the boys sitting on the couch has long black hair tied into a ponytail, each of them wears a dangling "L-shape" earring, one twin wears it on his left and the other on his right. Both are wearing identical clothes, which is a black sweater and loose jeans. As for the third boy, he is the exact replica of Tohru, only with hair short and eyes smaller. His clothes are all white, white sweater and white tight pants. The three boys seem to be busy doing something, and then the doorbell rang. 

" Onii-sama-tachii, I'll get it," a young version of Tohru called out, running towards the door. " Tohru-chan, be careful, you'll fall from-" Silver warned Tohru, but it was too late. Bang! Tohru instantly crashed into the floor. The three brothers immediately stood up and dash towards her, but Tohru stopped them saying, " Daijobu, onii-same-tachii." 

Taking her word for it, they sat back down, but the worry on their face never disappeared. A sound of the door opening is heard, a squeal of happiness and then a name that made all three brothers cringe and stiffen. " Toma-kun! You're back! Please, come in," Tohru said in a happy voice, pulling him into the living room. Lenin, Lenon and Silver stood up; shock and anger mix in their eyes. 

A white haired guy entered with an evil grin on his face. Lifting a slim hand, he face to the three-shock male and said in his tenor voice, " Yo." 

Along with his unusual hair color, his eyes are a shade of emerald mix with gold. He is clod in all black with traces of snow on his shoulders. Silver glared at Toma; Lenin holding onto Lenon to keep him from charging at Toma; Toma's grin grew more and all of this happened without the knowledge of the oblivious Tohru. 

" You must be cold from the snow. Wait here. I'll get you a cup of hot cocoa." Tohru started to live, but is stop by Toma. He slowly turned a bewildered Tohru to face him and then _slowly_ hugged her, his eyes never living the face of the brothers. " I miss you, Tohru-_chan,_" Toma softly said, but not soft enough that the three brothers didn't heard. 

Tohru blushed and awkwardly hugged him back reply that she misses him as well. And then, everything suddenly changes. 

Tohru fell on the floor (facing her brothers) in a sitting position, not moving, just staring. Alarmed, Lenon pried Lenin's hands away from him and went towards her, to be stopped by Toma, who is holding a long, not-your-average knife in his slender hands. Lenon let out a growled and back up, coming close with Silver and Lenin. 

" Toma, what are you planning to do?" Lenin calmly asks, watching his every move. 

" Why, to kill you three, of course," Toma answered nonchalantly as if it is the most common thing in the world. " Tohru-chan, run!" Silver yelled, lunging towards her. Toma tackled him and bang his (Silver) head on the floor. " Silver!" Lenon yelled, charging towards Toma to push him away. Toma seems to have anticipated that move and kick him away. Lenin took that chance to get to Tohru, but find that Toma's knife in his neck. 

" For a weakling like me, it sure is easy to beat three martial expert guys into a puddle," Toma commented, smiling widely. " What did you do to Tohru-chan?" Silver groaned out. " It's simple really. I took a snake's venom and mix it with a little antidote to make sure that Tohru-chan wouldn't die. Now, all the symptoms are gone except for paralysis. I can't exactly let my future wife die on me, now can I?" Toma explained in a lazy way. 

" She will never be your wife!" Lenin yelled angrily, temporarily forgetting the knife on his neck. " And don't call her Tohru-chan!" Lenon exclaimed. "I'll do what I want and I'll say what I want!" Toma yelled out, enrage, he slashes Lenin and then threw the knife, hitting Lenon at his left side of the abdomen. (Screams and yells can heard from the Sohmas) Silver punch Toma, but Toma block it and punch him back. Grabbing Silver's neck in a flash, he twisted it and a sickening sound rang. " Silver!" Lenin and Lenon yelled out. 

Lenin stood up and rushes towards Silver, kicking Toma away. One hand covering his bleeding wound, Lenin uses the other to take Silver's pulse. "No," Lenin whispered. Toma gave out a sadistic laugh. Lenon pulled out the knife and commanded Lenin, " Take Tohru-chan out of here. I'll stale Toma." 

" Lenon…" 

" Go!" 

Lenin quickly stood up and rushes towards Tohru, but Toma stopped him and pulled him back into Lenon's arms. " Nobody will leave, until I say so," Toma said, pulling out another knife. Lenon, Lenin and Toma face off. But even with two against one, the twins are losing. Kicking Lenon towards the wall, Toma slashes Lenin's head off. It fell into a thump on the floor. (More screams and yells from the Sohma. Kisa buried her face on Hiro's chest. Kagura trembled, Kyou holding her. Momiji shock) "Lenin…Tohru-chan…run…" Lenon weakly called out. " She can hear you, she can see you, but she can't do anything about it. Now… you're turn…" 

Toma took the other knife, lifting it high, he thrust both knifes at Lenon and gave it a satisfying twist to make sure Lenon dies. Pulling it out, Toma laughed, a diabolical laughed. He turned facing Tohru and slowly walk towards her. Toma brought the knife to his mouth and lick the blood slowly. " You know, Tohru-chan, this is all your fault. If you just gave yourself in, I wouldn't have to resort in doing this. This is your entire fault, Tohru-chan. Your fault why Lenin, Lenon and Silver died. Your entire fault…" Toma kept on saying as he came close to Tohru. 

But before he can closed the gape, the door and windows opened and flocks of polices entered, one shot Toma to disable him from fighting. 

" Tohru-chan!" Uotani and Hanajima screamed out loud, Kyoko run towards her daughter and hug her. Hanajima and Uotani went close and hug her as well, covering her eyesight. " Tohru-chan, don't look, don't look…" Hanajima mumbled. 

Silence fell on the room as the police hand cupped Toma, then…. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!AHHHHHHH-" 

Hanajima quickly closed the VHS, wanting to shut the horrible sound of Tohru's yells. She didn't talk for a few minutes, her head bowed, giving herself and as well as the Sohma to recuperate. 

The Sohmas, to say the least, are beyond shock. They are stunned. Kisa, Momiji are crying hysterically, the rest shaking from fear, anger and shock. After a few minutes, Hanajima finally composed herself, and then faced them, her eyes full of misery. " Tohru-chan, after that incident, for four years, never talk, smiled and we had to force feed her in order for her to eat. We tried everything, but nothing worked. She blamed herself for the deaths of her brothers. Kyoko-san wasn't doing well herself, but she tried to keep herself cheerful for Tohru-chan. 

We had no choice left, but to make her forget all about it. For three weeks, we put a medicine in her drink. After a month, it works. Tohru-chan doesn't remember her brothers or Toma. She became the old Tohru, but… Toma broke loose from jail. 

Kyoko requested for him to be jailed at Okinawa, for him to be far, far away. He got loose a month ago, all of the guards dead, not one survive. And yesterday, Toma appeared before Tohru-chan, Uotani and me. Tohru-chan at first doesn't remember a thing about him, but then, Toma brought out a knife, the same one he used to kill her brothers, and then stab Uotani, but instead, stab Tohru-chan. 

That mere action triggered Tohru's memory and-" 

" And damage her brain and body because of the sudden brain fluids that burst through her mind. Her body shut down and with the help of the stab, made her lying in between life and death," Hatori cut Hanajima off, his voice sounding lost of emotion. 

" That's right." 

Silence… 

" Now you may ask question." Hanajima stated.  
  


" Tohru's not going to die, will she?" Momiji boldly asks through his tears. " I do not know. The doctors refused to tell us anything." 

" Where's that bastard?" Yuki asks, uncontrolled anger in his voice. " That as well, we do not know. He disappeared without a trace. The polices are too scared to find him because of what happed at Okinawa," Hanajima answered, her voice tinge with frustration. 

" Hanajima-san, why are you telling us this?" Shigure asks, his face serious. 

" Because, once Tohru-chan recovers, we will leave Tokyo and go into hiding. Tohru-chan would want to leave you all an explanation. " 

" You can't do that!" Kyou exclaimed out. 

" Why not?" 

" Because, we are the only ones who can protect Tohru," Hatsuharu answered. Hanajima stared at him silently and then replied, " That maybe true, but I don't think that Tohru-chan will be able to take it if one of you are hurt or worse, killed." 

" No, none of us will be hurt. We already have a plan," Ayame said, surprising everyone. 

The phone suddenly rings, interrupting them. Shigure stood up and answered it. But before he can even say hello, " HANAJIMA! Get in here right, now! It's Tohru-chan!" Then, Bang! The phone went dead. Hanajima paled and immediately stood up, dashing towards the door, but Shigure stop her. " Hanajima-san, it will be faster if we drive you to the hospital," Hatori said, leaving no room for argument. 


End file.
